The VIII International Conference on Lymphatic Tissue and Germinal Centers in Immune Reactions will be held in Cambridge, United Kingdom, at the ARC Institute of Animal Physiology, Trinity College. The Chairman of the Organizing Committee is Prof. G.G.B. Klaus, and Co-Chairman is Prof. J.H. Humphrey. The meeting is scheduled for August 14-17, 1984. The meeting coincides with the proposed Leukocyte Culture Conference, organized by the International Leukocyte Culture Conference, to be held in Cambridge, which is organized by Dr. A.V. Mitchison. This coordination has been done between Dr. Klaus and Dr. Mitchison. The two conferences therefore should produce a stimulating fusion of the in vivo and in vitro approaches to the study of the immune system. This request is for $10,000, which will be used to support American scientists participating in the conference. Specifically, it is estimated that a minimum of 18 participants from the U.S. can be supported with a $550 travel stipend each. As in the past, at least half of the grant will be used to support travel of young scientists who would benefit by attendance at this international conference. The management of funds will be through the Litton Institute of Applied Biotechnology, Litton Bionetics, Inc. The funds will be distributed through LBI's accounting office without any charges or fees. Disbursement of travel allowances will be made in the following order: 1) Session Chairmen; 2) those who have a paper accepted for presentation; 3) those who have been identified as young investigators who would benefit by attendance. The final selection would be made by M.G. Hanna, Jr., in collaboration with the organizing committee.